Girlfriend?
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Sakura benar-benar tidak tahan dengan teman semasa kecilnya, Roronoa Zoro. Teman semasa kecilnya itu sudah jomblo selama bertahun-tahun dan dia berniat mencomblangkannya dengan Nico Robin. Dan akhirnya Sakura menyadari, jika usahanya sia-sia./ZoroSaku/slight AceSaku, RobinZoro/DLDR!


"Oi! Zoro!"

Seorang pria berambut hijau dan kulit sedikit kecoklatan masuk ke dalam kantin yang cukup ramai. Matanya memandang beberapa teman-temannya yang duduk dan sedang bersantai.

Namanya adalah Roronoa Zoro. Mahasiswa semester tiga di Fakultas Ekonomi di jurusan Managemen bisnis. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin masuk ke jurusan ini dan lebih memilih untuk bekerja di perusahaan milik ayahnya, dari pada berkutat dengan pelajaran yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

Sedari sekolah menengah atas, dia memang berandalan yang lebih suka tawuran dan nongkrong di kantin daripada berada di kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran. Meski begitu, dia bukanlah sosok berandalan nakal yang selalu mengganggu orang. Beberapa gurunya segan padanya karena meski dia urakan, dia tidak segan membantu orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Ah, menyebalkan." Zoro duduk di sebelah Luffy.

" _Nani?_ Kauhh.. slurrpphhh.. kenawphan?"

"Makanlah baru bicara, Luffy." Zoro melirik sahabatnya yang sedang memakan ramen itu. "Memangnya kau ini belum sarapan? Sudah berapa mangkuk ramen?"

"Mungkin lima?" Luffy menghitung mangkuk kosong dihadapannya.

"Kau ini."

Zoro memandang Nami dan Sanji yang duduk dihadapan mereka. Pasangan yang sedang kasmaran itu terlihat sangat bahagia dan begitu mesra. Sanji memegang tangan Nami dan sesekali wanita berambut oranye itu memukul Sanji. Namun, mereka adalah pasangan yang jarang sekali bertengkar hebat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Zoro tidak ada kelas?" Usopp yang duduk di sebelah Luffy bertanya.

"Ada. Tapi aku malas masuk kelas."

"Apa itu karena Sakura-chan?"

"Hah?" Zoro memandang Nami dengan pandangan tidak berminat miliknya.

"Ah, iya! Bukankah Sakura-chan tidak masuk karena sakit?" Sanji menatap Nami. "Bukankah begitu, sayang?"

"Berhenti memanggilku sayang di depan banyak orang, sayangku!"

"Kalian aneh," komentar Luffy.

"Kau bilang apa?!" Sanji dan Nami berkata bersamaan.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Zoro menghela napas panjang mendengar pertengkaran tidak penting sahabat-sahabatnya. Tadinya dia ke kantin sebelum masuk kelas karena sedang suntuk dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Sekarang kepalanya terasa sangat sakit karena mendengar ocehan tidak penting sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ara? Bukankah itu, Sakura-chan?" Luffy menepuk pundak Zoro.

"Jangan bercanda, dia sedang demam." Zoro mengalihkan pandangannya tanpa minat.

"O-oi, kami sedang tidak bercanda!" Usopp menambahi.

Zoro mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Luffy dan menemukan Sakura berdiri di depan pintu kantin. Gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum menatapnya dan membuatnya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sudah aku duga, aku akan menemukan Zoro-kun disini." Sakura tersenyum.

"Kenapa kamu ke kampus?" tanya Zoro khawatir.

"Aku? Demamku sudah sembuh."

"Bohong." Zoro menyatukan dahi mereka dan membuat napas mereka beradu. "Masih terasa hangat."

"Z-Zoro-kun!" Sakura menjauhkan wajah mereka dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna. "Mereka semua memperhatikan kita!"

Nami tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dasar pasangan aneh, jika yang lain melihat, sekilas mereka memang seperti sedang pacaran. Tetapi, keduanya adalah teman semasa kecil dan sudah seperti saudara sendiri. Namun dirinya tahu, jika mereka berdua saling memiliki perasaan dan keduanya saling menyangkalnya.

"Dasar mereka itu." Nami tertawa. "Yang satu tidak peka dan yang satunya polos setengah mati. Pasangan yang unik."

" _Nani?_ Kau membicarakan apa, Nami?" tanya Luffy.

" _Iie, nandemonai."_

Sanji menatap kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengundang mereka pesta _barbeque_ untuk merayakan hari jadi kita?" tanya Sanji.

"Kau benar." Nami melambaikan tangannya. "Zoro! Sakura-chan!"

"Ada apa, Nami-san?" Sakura menghampiri Nami.

"Apa kamu tidak ada acara nanti malam?" tanya Nami.

Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingatnya.

"Tidak ada sepertinya."

"Bagaimana dengan pesta _barbeque?_ Di rumah milik Sanji? Untuk merayakan hari jadiku dan Sanji."

"Bagus. Aku bisa makan sepuasnya!" Luffy menanggapi.

"Aku tidak akan mengundangmu," ucap Nami. "Bagaimana?"

"Tidak."

Mereka semua memandang Zoro yang berdiri di belakang Sakura.

"Ehhh.. kenapa?" Sakura menatap Zoro dengan pandangan lucu miliknya.

"Tubuhmu masih hangat, kamu belum sembuh benar."

"Dia tidak akan ikut memasak, aku kan kokinya." Sanji menghidupkan rokoknya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengizinkannya sebelum dia sembuh dengan benar." Zoro menatap arloji di tangannya. "Ayo Sakura, kita ada kelas lima belas menit lagi."

"Mou, Zoro-kun menyebalkan!"

Nami tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat Zoro mengomeli Sakura sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju kantin. Mau menyangkal seperti apapun, lama kelamaan keduanya akan menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

 **Girlfriend?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rorona Zoro, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **One Piece, Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca!**_

 _ **oOo**_

Namanya adalah Haruno Sakura. Dia mahasiswi di Fakultas Ekonomi dan berada di jurusan Management Bisnis. Berada satu kelas dengan Roronoa Zoro. Mereka berdua adalah teman semasa kecil yang tak terpisahkan. Sewaktu kecil, jika salah satu dari mereka terserang demam, maka yang lainnya juga akan ikut demam.

Mereka selalu berada di satu sekolah dan satu kelas. Di Universitas pun, mereka berada di jurusan yang sama dan kelas yang sama. Terkadang dia merasa bosan, tetapi lama-kelamaan dia mulai terbiasa. Karena Zoro akan selalu melindunginya dan membantunya.

Tempat duduk favorit mereka adalah di dekat jendela dan Sakura berada di depan Zoro. Bukan apa-apa, tetapi karena Zoro hobby tidur di dalam kelas. Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda itu dikeluarkan dari kelas karena tertidur.

"Melelahkan."

Zoro meletakan kepalanya diatas meja, sedangkan Sakura melirik teman semasa kecilnya itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku semalam menghabiskan malam dengan nonton serial _One Piece,_ sekarang aku mengantuk."

"Dosen kita, Orochimaru sensei. Berani tidur, aku yakin kamu akan dihukum untuk membersihkan semua ular peliharaannya."

Zoro mendadak merinding.

"Kamu benar."

Seorang wanita berkulit sedikit kecoklatan masuk ke dalam kelas. Tubuhnya tinggi bak model dan sedikit berisi, dadanya terlihat cukup menggoda untuk beberapa pria yang menatapnya. Kakinya jenjang, dibalut dengan _high heels_ yang menawan.

"Selamat pagi, Zoro."

Suaranya pun mendayu-dayu bagaikan seorang dewi dari kahyangan yang membuat beberapa pria lupa diri. Wajahnya sangat cantik dengan make up tipis di wajahnya.

"Oh, Robin." Zoro memandang wanita yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Sakura sudah masuk? Sudah sembuh?" tanya Robin menatap Sakura.

"Sudah." Sakura tersenyum ceria.

"Belum. Tubuhnya masih hangat."

"Mou! Zoro-kun!"

Nico Robin tertawa dan menyilangkan kakinya. Zoro melirik Robin dan semuanya tidak luput dari pengelihatan Sakura. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi, jika Robin memiliki sedikit rasa dengan Zoro. Tetapi pria berambut hijau itu hanya acuh tak acuh menanggapi Robin.

Memang penampilan dan sikapnya dengan Robin jauh berbeda. Robin selalu berpakaian bak model dan sikapnya anggun juga dewasa. Sedangkan dirinya lebih suka memakai pakaian yang lucu dan sikapnya manja juga kekanakan. Itulah kenapa Zoro tidak pernah meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"Orochimaru sensei datang!"

"Zoro-kun." Sakura menoleh ke belakang. "Antingmu."

"Ah, aku lupa." Zoro buru-buru memasukan antingnya ke dalam tasnya.

.

.

"Sekian mata kuliah ini, selamat siang."

"Selamat siang!"

Beberapa mahasiswa berteriak senang ketika dosen mereka berjalan keluar kelas. Zoro memasukan bukunya ke dalam tasnya dan menatap Sakura.

"Aku senang kita bisa pulang lebih awal." Sakura membalikan badannya.

"Tentu saja, aku juga senang karena bisa tidur di rumah."

"Zoro, kamu pulang naik motor?" tanya Robin. "Bisa mengantarkanku?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan, tapi aku harus mengantarkan si ceroboh yang satu ini." Zoro menunjuk Sakura.

"Mou! Aku tidak apa-apa, kamu antarkan saja Robin-san," ucap Sakura. "Jangan biarkan wanita secantik itu naik kereta, Zoro-kun."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa meminta Luffy menjemputku." Robin tersenyum. "Ayo kita keluar."

Mereka bertiga berjalan keluar disertai dengan ocehan Sakura yang tidak ada hentinya. Robin menanggapi dengan komentarnya dan terkadang mereka tertawa. Sedangkan Zoro yang berjalan di samping Sakura berjalan tanpa peduli dengan sekitarnya.

"Ace senpai!"

Sakura segera berlari menghampiri seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Dia adalah Portgas D. Ace. Kakak dari Monkey D. Luffy dan juga senior mereka, bedanya Portgas D. Ace berada di fakultas kedokteran.

"Oh, Sakura? Sudah sembuh?"

"Sudah!"

Portgas D. Ace menyukai Sakura dan semua orang tahu itu. Hanya saja, sikap polos Sakura membuatnya tidak tahu jika senior mereka itu menyukainya. Kabar-kabarnya, Portgas D. Ace menyukai Sakura sejak dirinya mengampu _Orientasi Mahasiswa_ dan saat itulah Ace menyukai Sakura.

"Coba aku cek." Ace meletakan tangannya di dahi Sakura. "Masih terasa hangat."

"Tapi aku sudah sehat!"

" _Hai' Hai',_ jika kamu butuh apa-apa, kamu bisa menghubungiku." Ace tersenyum. "Ingat, aku adalah calon dokter."

"Mou, bukankah setiap malam kita selalu berkirim pesan?" Sakura tersenyum lalu melirik Zoro dan Robin di belakangnya. "Senpai bisa mengantarkanku?"

Ace bisa merasakan pipinya merona merah. Dia menggaruk pipinya.

"Sebenarnya aku mau, hanya saja aku ada _praktikum_ hari ini."

Sakura mendesah kecewa. Padahal ini adalah kesempatannya untuk mencomblangkan Robin dan Zoro.

"Baiklah jika begitu. Aku akan pulang." Sakura tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa, senpai!"

Zoro dan Robin tersenyum sopan dan berjalan mendahului Sakura.

"Sakura." Ace memanggil _kouhai_ nya itu.

"Ada apa, senpai?" Sakura membalikan badannya.

"Besok, bisa temani aku ke toko buku?"

"Um, boleh!"

Ace memberi kode telepon dengan tangannya.

"Nanti aku telepon."

Mereka tidak tahu, jika Zoro memperhatikan mereka dengan detail sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran.

"Kita berpisah disini saja." Robin tersenyum. "Luffy ada di kantin dan aku akan kesana. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa, Robin-san."

Sakura dan Zoro berjalan menuju motor milik Zoro yang terparkir di parkiran kampus. Zoro mengenakan helmnya sebelum memakaikan helm yang dibawanya pada Sakura.

"Apa yang Ace senpai katakan?" tanya Zoro ingin tahu.

"Apa?" Sakura memandang Zoro dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Ace senpai bilang dia ingin mengajakku mencari buku besok."

"Oh. Aku akan ikut."

"Hah? Tidak biasanya." Sakura menatap Zoro. Tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah ide datang di benaknya, dia seperti mendapatkan sebuah bohlam emas. "Baiklah. Kita bertemu di mall, bagaimana? Ace senpai bilang, dia yang akan menjemputku."

"Aa. Terserah."

 **oOo**

Sakura menatap dirinya di cermin dan memperhatikan tubuhnya yang dibalut dengan sebuah gaun pendek berwarna putih. Dia baru menyadari jika tubuhnya tidak seindah Robin, dilihat dari segi manapun Robin itu seperti seorang model.

Dadanya padat dan kencang, tetapi tidak seperti Robin. Wanita itu juga tinggi semampai, sedangkan dirinya? Rata-rata wanita Jepanglah. Mengangkat bahunya, Sakura mengambil tasnya. Yah, dia dan Robin memang berbeda, lalu apa masalahnya?

"Kaa-san, aku akan pergi." Sakura memakai sepatunya dan memandang rumah yang berada tepat di depan rumahnya.

Disana adalah rumah keluarga Roronoa. Dia tidak ingin Zoro menghalanginya untuk pergi ke pesta _barbeque_ yang diadakan Sanji. Kapan lagi dirinya bisa berkumpul bersama dengan teman-temannya?

Berjalan seperti maling, Sakura menutup pintu rumahnya dengan pelan.

"Mencoba untuk kabur, eh?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Zoro sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Pria itu tampak gagah dengan kaos hitam yang membalut tubuh berototnya, sedangkan sebuah jaket hitam menutupi otot-otot milik Zoro.

"Aku sedang tidak mencoba kabur."

"Jangan menyangkalnya, nona."

"Ha-habisnya, Zoro-kun melarangku untuk datang ke pesta _barbeque_ milik Sanji-kun. Padahal aku kan ingin ikut."

Zoro merasa bersalah melihat wajah memelas milik Sakura. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum melirik Sakura.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kamu tidak boleh datang." Zoro menatap Sakura. "Aku hanya bilang jika kamu akan berangkat bersamaku."

"Kau tidak mengatakan itu! Mou, menyebalkan!"

Mengabaikan perkataan Sakura, Zoro mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Biar aku cek suhu tubuhmu."

Sakura bisa merasakan pipinya memerah ketika Zoro menyatukan dahi mereka. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat dan baru kali ini Sakura merasa sesak napas ketika berada di dekat Zoro.

"Masih cukup hangat." Zoro menjauhkan wajahnya. "Pastikan kamu hanya duduk dan tidak melakukan tindakan yang aneh."

"Zoro-kun, _Chotto matte-yo!"_

.

.

Rumah milik keluarga Sanji sangat mewah dan megah. Meski sudah beberapa kali datang ke rumah milik Sanji, tetapi dia tetap saja merasa terkagum-kagum dengan kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarga Sanji.

Keluarga Sanji memang sudah terkenal dengan masakan mereka yang lezat secara turun temurun dan mereka sudah menjadi koki ternama sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu. Tidak heran jika kekayaannya sangat melimpah.

"Kenapa bengong disitu? Ayo masuk."

Mengikuti langkah Zoro, mereka menuju taman yang ada di belakang rumah ini. Sakura masih tidak menyangka jika rumah milik temannya sebesar ini.

"Ah! Itu dia Zoro!" Luffy melambaikan tangannya. "Zoro! Sakura-chan!"

"Aah.. kalian berisik sekali." Zoro menatap Sakura. "Sakura, duduklah disana. Akan aku ambilkan beberapa _barbeque."_

"Tapi-"

"Kamu adalah tamu, Sakura-chan." Nami tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kamu duduk, Luffy dan Usopp juga duduk."

Sakura hanya menuruti perkataan Nami dan duduk manis di sebelah Usopp yang sedang mengobrol dengan Robin. Pada kenyataannya, Luffy membuat kerusuhan dengan terus menerus mencuri daging dan Zoro yang mencoba memarahi pemuda itu dan Sanji yang mengamuk.

"Robin! Kemarilah!" Nami melambaikan tangannya pada Robin.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan keduanya. Namun, kemudian Robin bersama dengan Zoro berbincang sebelum menuangkan anggur di dalam gelas.

Mendesah lelah, Sakura meluruskan kakinya. Dia ingin sekali bergabung dengan mereka, tapi Zoro begitu _overprotective_ terhadapnya dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Jangan kesal begitu." Zoro memberikan sebuah cangkir pada Sakura.

"Ini bukan pesta jika aku hanya duduk disini."

"Apa salahnya?" Zoro mengangkat bahunya dan melepas jaketnya. Dia memakaikannya pada Sakura. "Anginnya sangat kencang, sebaiknya kamu pakai jaketku."

"Oi Zoro! Bantu kami!" Luffy memanggil sahabatnya itu.

"Aku harus segera kembali. Nanti akan aku bawakan daging untukmu." Zoro berlari meninggalkan Sakura. "Kau ini cerewet sekali!"

Sakura terdiam dan memandang secangkir coklat hangat ditangannya. Dia selalu berada di dekat Zoro dan dia baru tahu jika teman semasa kecilnya itu memiliki selera parfum yang bagus. Bau maskulin khas Zoro tercium erat dari jaket yang dikenakannya.

Menatap cangkir di tangannya, dia merasakan dadanya bergemuruh. Seperti ombak yang menghantam batu karang yang membuat suara deburan yang begitu indah. Dadanya berdesir.

Kenapa.. kenapa dia merasa seperti ini?

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

Menolehkan kepalanya, dia melihat Robin duduk di sampingnya.

"Ah, Robin-san." Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kenapa kamu tidak ikut bergabung disana? Apa Zoro yang melarangmu?"

"Yah, begitulah. Dia bilang suhu tubuhku masih hangat."

"Dia perhatian padamu, ya."

"Tidak. Dia kelewat _overprotective."_

Robin memandang Sakura yang merengut kesal sebelum menatap gelas anggur miliknya. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang serasi. Hatinya menjadi bimbang dan gundah.

"Ah, Robin-san. Apa besok kamu ada waktu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Bagaimana jika kamu menemaniku mencari buku? Kita akan bertemu di mall jam lima sore."

Robin mencoba berfikir.

"Boleh."

Sakura tersenyum girang dalam hati. Rencananya untuk mencomblangkan Robin dan sahabatnya itu pasti akan berjalan mulus.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," ucap Robin. "Bagaimana persaanmu pada-"

"Yo. Kalian disini rupanya."

Kata-kata Robin terputus ketika seseorang berdiri di depan pintu. Mereka semua memandang seorang lelaki yang mengenakan sebuah topi.

"Aniki?" Luffy memandang kakaknya.

"Kalian berpesta tanpa diriku, heh?" Ace berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Kamu disini juga, Sakura?"

"Iya, senpai."

"Sebaiknya aku permisi." Robin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Kenapa kamu hanya duduk disini?" Ace menarik tangan Sakura. "Ayo kita berpesta! Mana musiknya?"

"Tidak ada yang mengundangmu, senpai." Nami memandang Ace.

"Jangan begitu, Nami. Aku tidak akan menghabiskan makanan seperti adikku yang bodoh itu."

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh?!"

Mereka semua tertawa dan Sakura memandang tangannya yang digenggam oleh senpainya itu. Ace menuangkan anggur di gelasnya sebelum meminumnya.

"Sanji? Mana makanannya?"

"Kau ini baru datang tapi menyebalkan sekali." Sanji memberikan piring berisi daging pada Ace. "Khusus untukmu yang istimewa."

"Whoah.. kau jagoannya, Sanji." Ace tersenyum.

"Sanji! Aku juga ingin seperti kakakku!"

"Berisik!"

Sakura tersenyum kecil, jaket kebesaran milik Zoro melindunginya dari angin yang bertiup.

"Makanlah."

Ace menyodorkan daging dihadapan Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu memandang Ace dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ayolah, daging ini lezat lho."

Dengan ragu-ragu, Sakura menerima suapan daging dari Ace dan mengunyahnya. Dia tersenyum dan membuat Ace mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Gadis ini benar-benar telah menawan hatinya.

" _Shimatta,_ aku melupakan ponselku di mobil." Ace meletakan gelas dan piring yang di pegangnya. "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku akan segera kembali."

Sakura tersenyum dan membiarkan Ace pergi menjauh. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Enak?"

"Tentu saja enak, daging _barbeque_ kan memang enak."

Zoro mengusap kepalanya. Teman semasa kecilnya ini benar-benar tidak peka. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Zoro-kun, tunggu sebentar." Sakura mengeluarkan tissu dari dalam tasnya. "Ada saus _barbeque_ di sudut bibirmu."

Sakura membersihkan saus di sudut bibir Zoro dan pria itu memegang tangan Sakura. Mata mereka saling menatap dan itu membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman.

"Zo-Zoro-kun.."

"Kalian ini serasi sekali, kenapa tidak pacaran saja."

Mereka berdua menolehkan kepalanya kearah Nami yang tersenyum usil.

"Na-Nami-san mengatakan apa sih." Sakura melepaskan tangan Zoro dari tangannya.

"Nami, Sanji, badanku sedikit agak kurang enak, sebaiknya aku pulang terlebih dahulu." Robin tersenyum.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Robin?" tanya Luffy.

"Aku baik-baik saja, lanjutkan pestanya."

Melangkahkan kakinya, Sakura memandang Robin yang berjalan menjauh. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan teman satu kelasnya itu.

.

.

Ace menghela napas lega ketika menemukan ponselnya di mobil. Dia harus segera kembali untuk melanjutkan pesta mereka. Namun, dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat Robin yang berjalan mendekat.

"Robin? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Senpai? Hikss.."

Robin tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dan membuatnya terkejut. Dia balik memeluk Robin dan mengusap rambutnya.

"Tenanglah, ceritakan pelan-pelan."

.

.

.

Nami merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan dia mengambilnya. Membaca pesan yang masuk, Nami memandang Sanji. Kekasihnya itu langsung paham apa maksud di balik tatapan Nami.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Ace senpai?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh, dia bilang sedang ada urusan." Nami tersenyum. "Ayo, siapa lagi yang mau daging?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum dan memandang dirinya di cermin. Dia mengenakan beberapa pakaian yang di _mix and match_ hingga sedemikian rupa. Dia menyukai warna-warna terang yang menyenangkan.

"Sakura, ada yang mencarimu."

Hari ini dia akan pergi ke toko buku bersama dengan senpainya itu dan akan mencomblangkan teman semasa kecilnya itu dengan Nico Robin. Lagi pula, dia sudah merasa _enek_ melihat sahabatnya itu menjomblo dan tidak tertarik pacaran.

Malahan dia pernah menduga jika Zoro itu adalah seorang _gay._ Mengingat teman semasa kecilnya itu tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita manapun dan selalu cuek dengan wanita disekitarnya. Padahal dari segi penampilan, teman semasa kecilnya itu tidak begitu buruk.

Kelemahannya hanyalah, pria itu terlalu cuek dan tukang tidur.

Mengenakan parfum terbaiknya, Sakura mengambil tas kecil miliknya dan berlari keluar kamarnya. Dia mencium pipi ibunya sebelum memandang Portgas D. Ace yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Saku berangkat, kaa-san."

"Ace-kun, jaga Sakura, ya." Mebuki tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, bibi." Portgas D. Ace tersenyum. "Ayo, Sakura."

.

Mall di pusat kota Tokyo ramai dengan beberapa pasangan yang ingin menikmati hari libur mereka. Saat dirinya sampai di mall bersama dengan Ace, dia menemukan Zoro sedang menguap dengan malas.

"Zoro-kun, tumben sekali kamu datang cepat sekali." Sakura memandang sahabatnya itu.

"Tentu saja, aku langsung menuju kesini setelah dari tempatnya Sanji."

Portgas D. Ace memandang mereka berdua. Dia memandang bagaimana interaksi keduanya, bagaimana Sakura yang manja dan ceria mengajak Zoro mengobrol dan hanya ditanggapi dengan cuek oleh Zoro.

"Kita menunggu apalagi? Aku mengantuk," ucap Zoro.

"Aku masih menunggu seseorang." Sakura memandang arloji di tangannya. "Nah, dia datang."

Dari kejauhan, Robin muncul. Di mata Sakura, teman satu kelasnya itu selalu cantik dan mengagumkan.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu."

"Tidak apa, kami juga baru datang." Sakura tersenyum. "Ah iya, aku dan Ace senpai akan ke toko buku. Kalian nonton saja."

"Hah?" Zoro memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Sudah, kalian nikmati hari kalian." Sakura memberikan dua tiket bioskop kepada Zoro sebelum meninggalkan keduanya. "Ayo senpai, kita jalan."

"Oi, Sakura!"

Zoro ingin protes pada tindakan teman semasa kecilnya itu, namun gadis berambut pink itu sudah pergi bersama dengan kakak dari sahabatnya.

"Ah, _mattaku."_ Zoro menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan memandang Robin. "Bagaimana, Robin? Kita mau kemana?"

"Terserahmu saja, Zoro."

Memandang dua tiket di tangannya, Zoro menarik napas panjang.

"Ayo Robin, kita lihat film ini sebelum dimulai."

.

.

Sakura tak henti-hentinya tertawa kecil dan itu membuat senyum Ace terbit.

"Kamu senang sekali," ucap Ace.

"Benarkah?" Sakura memandang senpainya itu. "Aku ingin mencomblangkan Zoro-kun dengan Robin-san. Bukankah Robin-san sudah lama menyukai Zoro-kun?"

Mereka masuk ke toko buku dan Sakura menuju rak bagian novel. Dia mengambil beberapa buku dan membaca _sinopsis_ nya. Hobbynya adalah membaca dan dia memiliki kesamaan dengan Ace dalam hal Hobby.

"Senpai mau mencari apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Buku tentang bajak laut."

"Bajak laut?"

"Um ya." Ace tersenyum. "Kamu tahu serial _One Piece,_ bukan?"

"Oh iya. Zoro-kun suka sekali menceritakannya padaku."

"Gara-gara serial tv itu, aku jadi tertarik dengan bajak laut."

"Ah, _souka."_

Ace memperhatikan gadis yang sudah menawan hatinya itu. Semakin dilihat, Sakura semakin terlihat cantik di matanya.

"Sakura," panggil Ace. "Bagaimana jika kita kapan-kapan nonton berdua?"

Sakura memandang Ace sebelum tersenyum.

"Boleh."

.

.

" _Yamato-kun! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"_

" _Aku tidak bisa, Rena. Aku tidak bisa."_

Zoro merasakan matanya tinggal lima _watt_ ketika menonton film yang sedang di putar. Bagaimana bisa Sakura memberikannya tiket nonton film romantis padahal dia akan mengantuk ketika menonton film membosankan seperti ini.

Padahal film baru diputar selama lima menit dan rasa kantuk sudah menyerangnya. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

 _Shimatta, aku mengantuk._

Perlahan, Zoro memejamkan matanya dan sudah berpetualang ke alam mimpinya sendiri. Dia tidak peduli dengan film yang sedang diputar ataupun Robin yang tidur di sampingnya.

"Zoro, bagaimana-"

Robin menghentikan kata-katanya ketika melihat pria yang disukainya tertidur di sampingnya. Robin kehilangan minat untuk menonton film yang baginya menarik itu dan lebih suka memandang Zoro yang sedang tertidur.

Karena di matanya, Zoro tampak semakin tampan saat tertidur.

.

.

"Bagaimana Sakura, lezat?"

"Um ya."

Sakura memakan sushi miliknya dan memandang sekitarnya. Ace memang sangat pintar memilih tempat untuk makan, selera yang dimiliki Ace sungguh tinggi.

"Oh ya, apa kamu yakin akan mencomblangkan Zoro dengan Robin?" tanya Ace.

"Iya. Aku yakin." Sakura menjawab dengan mantap.

"Tapi, apa kamu tidak mau menanyakannya pada Zoro. Siapa wanita yang dicintainya?"

Pertanyaan senpainya itu membuatnya terhenyak. Dia seperti baru terbangun dari tidurnya yang panjang. Kenapa.. dia tidak memikirkan jika kemungkinan Zoro menyukai orang lain?

.

"Hoaamm!"

Zoro menguap lebar ketika keluar dari bioskop. Selama dua jam film di putar, dia sudah tertidur nyenyak dan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dia juga tidak peduli.

Jika Robin tidak membangunkannya, mungkin dia akan tertidur di dalam bioskop.

"Bagaimana dengan filmnya? Bagus?" tanya Zoro.

"Iya." Robin tersenyum manis.

Jujur saja, Robin hanya mengikuti bagian awalnya saja. Setelah itu, dia fokus memperhatikan Zoro yang tertidur hingga tidak tahu bagaimana jalan ceritanya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Zoro memandang sekelilingnya. "Sakura itu.. menyebalkan sekali."

"Bagaimana jika kita makan?" tawar Robin. "Aku lapar."

"Oh, boleh."

Mereka masuk ke dalam restaurant ramen dan Zoro mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi. Robin duduk di samping Zoro dengan anggun dan membaca buku menu.

"Kamu ingin apa?" tanya Robin.

"Aku ingin ramen porsi besar dengan ekstra daging."

"Baiklah. Mungkin aku akan memesan ramen diet."

Robin menuliskan pesanan mereka dan memandang Zoro yang mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Dia mematikan ponselnya." Zoro memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Siapa? Sakura-chan?"

"Ya."

Robin memandang ocha dihadapannya dan menghela napas panjang. Dia memandang Zoro yang sedang meneguk ocha miliknya.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu!"

Pesanan ramen mereka datang. Robin tadinya begitu lapar, tapi ketika melihat Zoro memegang ponselnya. Nafsu makannya meluap entah kemana.

"Zoro perhatian sekali dengan Sakura-chan, ya." Robin memandang Zoro yang sedang memakan ramennya.

"Tidak juga. Dia itu ceroboh sekali."

Robin mengaduk-aduk ramennya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu pada Sakura?"

"Perasaan apa maksudmu?" Zoro memandang Robin dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Apakah kamu menyayanginya?"

 **oOo**

Sakura menghela napas panjang dan merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya. Entah mengapa, moodnya menjadi berubah ketika mengingat kata-kata dari Ace.

" _Tapi, apa kamu tidak mau menanyakannya pada Zoro. Siapa wanita yang dicintainya?"_

Dia bahkan tidak pernah menanyakan tentang siapa wanita yang disukai Zoro. Pria itu tidak dekat dengan siapapun, jadi dia menduga jika tidak ada wanita yang disukai oleh Zoro.

Bangkit dari posisi duduknya, dia memandang kamar sahabatnya yang gelap gulita. Sepertinya teman semasa kecilnya itu belum pulang dari acara jalan-jalan bersama dengan Robin. Mengambil ponselnya, Sakura menelpon Zoro.

" _Sakura, ada apa? Kenapa baru menghidupkan ponselmu?"_

"Bateraiku habis, maaf." Sakura berbohong pada Zoro. "Kamu sedang dimana? Apa masih bersama dengan Robin-san?"

" _Kenapa kamu menanyakan hal itu? Merindukanku?"_

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku hanya kesepian."

" _Tunggu sebentar, jangan dimatikan."_

"Eh? Zoro-kun?"

Sejenak keheningan menyelimutinya. Di seberang telepon hening sekali dan dia tidak bisa mendengar apapun.

"Zoro-kun? Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari teman semasa kecilnya itu dan tiba-tiba jendela kamarnya diketuk. Dengan perasaan waspada, Sakura berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya dengan ponsel yang masih tersambung dengan Zoro.

Membuka jendela kamarnya, Sakura nyaris berteriak melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya.

"Zoro-kun?! Kau mengagetkanku!" Sakura mengelus dadanya.

"Aku membawakanmu pizza." Zoro menunjukan kotak pizza yang dibawanya.

"Aku pikir hantu." Sakura memandang Zoro. "Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil jus dulu."

Ayah dan ibunya sudah tertidur lelap. Jelas saja, sekarang pukul sebelas malam. Mengambil sebotol jus jeruk dan dua buah gelas untuknya dan juga Zoro. Teman semasa kecilnya itu memang menyebalkan, sangat sekali suka masuk lewat jendela dari pada lewat pintu.

Membuka pintu kamarnya, dia menemukan Zoro sedang tidur diatas ranjangnya dan memainkan ponselnya.

"Kamu sedang apa?" tanya Sakura. "Apa yang kamu lakukan pada ponselku?"

"Tidak ada." Zoro memberikan ponsel yang dipegangnya pada di empunya. "Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan padaku jika kamu setiap malam berkirim pesan dengan Ace senpai?"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal itu?"

"Karena kamu teman semasa kecilku."

"Kau aneh, Zoro-kun. Apa sesuatu mengganggumu?" tanya Sakura. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan dirimu dan Robin-san tadi? Filmnya bagus?"

"Sejujurnya, aku tertidur selamma filmnya diputar."

"Hah? Zoro-kun no baka!" Sakura mengusap wajahnya. Percuma saja dia menyusun rencana untuk mencomblangkan teman semasa kecilnya itu. Dia tiba-tiba jadi teringat dengan kata-kata Ace. "Oh ya, Zoro-kun, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Tanyakan saja." Zoro memakan pizzanya.

"Apakah ada wanita yang kamu cintai?"

"Uhuk!"

Zoro menuang jus ke dalam gelasnya dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. Dia memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Tentu saja aku punya."

"Kamu punya?" Sakura mendekatkan wajah mereka dan membuat pipi Zoro merona merah. "Siapa dia?"

"Memangnya aku mau memberitahumu? Week!"

"Mou, Zoro-kun pelit!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau pizzanya, akan aku habiskan."

"Berikan pizzanya padaku! Zoro menyebalkan!"

 **oOo**

"Hachim!"

Zoro mengusap hidungnya dan memandang wajahnya di cermin. Ah, pagi ini sungguh menyebalkan baginya. Bagaimana bisa, dia terkena flu dan sekarang dia merasa tidak enak badan. Sepertinya penyakit yang menyerang Sakura menularinya.

Hidungnya sekarang berubah menjadi buah tomat yang menggemaskan. Mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya, Zoro berjalan keluar kamarnya. Meski dia sakit, dia akan tetap melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya.

.

"Are? Zoro-kun?"

Sakura masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan menemukan Zoro sudah duduk di kursinya dan memejamkan matanya. Melatakan tasnya, Sakura duduk di kursinya.

"Zoro-kun?"

Rasanya percuma memanggil temannya itu. karena Zoro tidak terganggu dengan suaranya. Tetapi, perlahan Zoro membuka matanya dan melihat ekspresi khawatir yang ditunjukan Sakura.

"Wajahmu memerah, Zoro-kun. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku demam. Coba pegang."

Zoro menarik tangan Sakura hingga menyentuh dahi Zoro.

"Panas sekali, kita pulang saja, ne?" Sakura memandang Zoro. "Aku akan mengizinkannya pada dosen, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu ikut kuliah dengan keadaan seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ini hanya demam biasa."

Robin yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas merasakan dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Zoro memegang tangan Sakura dan dia bisa melihat sebuah senyuman di wajah Zoro. Entah mengapa, dadanya seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Robin duduk di kursi samping Zoro.

"Tubuhnya Zoro-kun demam, dia tidak mau pulang padahal aku sudah mengatakan akan mengizinkannya kepada dosen."

"Aku sudah katakan padamu jika aku baik-baik saja."

"Jika kamu sakit, sebaiknya beristirahat sebelum penyakitnya semakin parah," ucap Robin.

"Cih, sudah aku katakan jika aku baik-baik saja."

"Kamu yakin, Zoro-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Berhenti mengkhawatirkanku, bodoh!" Zoro menyentil dahi Sakura. "Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena demam darimu."

"Mou!"

"Kakashi sensei sudah datang!"

"Kalau begitu, jangan merepotkanku." Sakura memandang Zoro sebelum membalikan badannya.

.

Zoro menguap dengan malas dan meletakan kepalanya. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang diterangkan oleh dosen yang mengenakan masker itu. Lagi pula, Kakashi sensei lebih memperhatikan Mahasiswi dari pada Mahasiswanya.

"Tumben sekali rambutmu tidak diikat?"

Sakura bisa mendengar bisikan seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Aku terburu-buru berangkat ke kampus tadi, jadi aku lupa mengikat rambutku."

Zoro mendekatkan wajahnya ke rambut Sakura dan mencium bau harum shampoo yang menguar dari rambut Sakura.

"Bau ini." hidung Zoro kembang kempis. "Cherry?"

"Um ya, aku memakai shampoo dengan wangi cherry."

"Aku menyukainya." Zoro mencium dalam-dalam aroma shampoo milik Sakura.

Semua itu tidak luput dari pandangan Robin. Rasanya, hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

Bohong jika Zoro mengatakan dia baik-baik saja. Nyatanya, dia tidak bisa bangun setelah pulang dari kuliahnya. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk tidur di ranjangnya dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

Matanya menerawang jauh. Dia tahu jika Sakura akan mencomblangkannya dengan Robin, dia hanya diam saja dan pura-pura tidak tahu. Teman semasa kecilnya itu terlalu banyak ikut campur dengan hidupnya.

Dan juga urusan hatinya.

Padahal tanpa mencomblangkannya, Zoro berniat menyatakan perasaannya. Menyatakan perasaannya pada wanita yang dicintainya, tetapi dia tidak mau membuat teman semasa kecilnya itu merasa kecewa. Jadi untuk saat ini, dia akan mengikuti permainan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Zoro merasa seperti sedang bermimpi ketika dia melihat sosok yang mirip dengan Sakura sedang memandanginya dengan pandangan khawatir. Tidak mungkin teman semasa kecilnya itu ada di kamarnya.

 _Sial, bahkan saat sakit aku masih bisa melihat Sakura._

"Zoro-kun, kamu baik-baik saja? Zoro-kun?"

Zoro membuka matanya dan kini dia benar-benar bisa melihat sosok Sakura yang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Sakura? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Zoro. Dia mencoba bangkit, tetapi kepalanya terasa sangat pusing.

"Istirahatlah, Zoro-kun." Sakura memegang dahi Zoro. "Panas sekali. Apa kamu sudah minum obat? Kaa-san bilang orang tuamu sedang diluar negeri, jadi aku kemari untuk mengurusmu."

"Tidak perlu, Sakura. Aku baik-baik saja, pikirkan soal kuliahmu, dasar bodoh!"

"Dari pada mengataiku bodoh, pikirkan tentang kesehatanmu." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku akan membuat makanan untukmu, berterimakasihlah padaku."

"Cih."

Zoro menarik selimutnya dan memandang jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Dia menyerah dan membiarkan Sakura merawatnya untuk sementara waktu.

.

"Zoro-kun, bangunlah."

Membuka matanya, Zoro memandang Sakura yang sedang duduk di sisinya.

"Aku membuatkanmu makanan." Sakura menunjuk nampan yang diletakannya di meja nakas. "Aku membuatkanmu sup jagung dan bubur, tapi sayangnya buburnya gosong."

"Berikan padaku."

"Eh? Makan sup jagungnya saja, ya." Sakura memberikan mangkuk berisi sup.

"Aku mau bubur, berikan padaku."

Sakura dengan berat hati memberikan nampan berisi masakannya pada Zoro. Pemuda itu mengambil sendok dan dengan lahap memakan bubur buatan Sakura sebelum memakan supnya.

"Rasanya tidak enak, kan?"

"Enak." Zoro mengusap mulutnya. "Terima kasih atas makanannya."

Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan apapun melihat masakannya tandas habis tak bersisa. Dia mengusap rambut Zoro sebelum tersenyum.

"Aku akan kembali."

Dan Sakura tidak tahu, jika diam-diam Zoro tersenyum hangat.

.

.

"Yo, Minna!"

"Oh, Sakura-chan!" Ussop melambaikan tangannya.

"Kemarilah, Sakura-chan." Nami tersenyum hangat.

"Apa kalian melihat Zoro-kun? Dia langsung pergi begitu saja setelah kelas berakhir."

"Entahlah, mungkin dia ada keperluan?" tanya Luffy.

"Mungkin saja." Sakura duduk di samping Robin. "Sedang membaca apa?"

"Oh, aku sedang membaca sejarah tentang _Abraham Lincoln."_

"Hoo.. pantas saja Robin-san sangat pintar."

"Benarkah?" Robin meletakan rambutnya ke belakang telinganya. "Oh iya, Sakura-chan."

"Hmm, _nani?"_

"Mungkin aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Zoro."

"Oh, bagus sekali." Sakura tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, berjuanglah, Robin-san!"

Entah kenapa, dadanya terasa sakit sekali.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak. Bukan yang ini."

"Ace senpai pasti tidak menyukai ini."

"Ah, ini terlalu longgar."

"Warnanya norak."

Roronoa Zoro membuka jendela kamar teman semasa kecilnya itu dan menemukan kamar Sakura berantakan seperti dihantam oleh badai. Pakaian berserakan di lantai, beberapa alat make up juga berserakan tidak karuan. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?

"Nah, ini baru pas!"

Sakura keluar dari toilet mengenakan sebuah T-shirt berwarna putih diikuti dengan rok mini hitam yang memamerkan kakinya yang jenjang. Dia terkejut ketika melihat seseorang berada di kamarnya.

"Zoro-kun? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sedang bosan saja." Zoro duduk diatas ranjang Sakura. "Kenapa kamarmu berantakan?"

"Ace senpai mengajakku kencan, aku bingung mengenakan apa. Jadi aku membongkar semua isi lemariku." Sakura mengambil beberapa alat make upnya dan mulai merias wajahnya dengan make up natural. "Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan rambutku, ya?"

"Sini, biar aku tata rambutmu." Zoro berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Tolong ya, Zoro-kun."

Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi dan membiarkan Zoro berdiri di belakangnya. Pemuda berambut hijau itu mengambil sisir dan karet sebelum mengepang rambut Sakura.

"Whoa.. aku tidak tahu jika kamu pintar mengepang rambut juga." Sakura memandang wajahnya di cermin. Dia tampak sedikit lebih manis dengan rambut yang dikepang seperti ini.

"Aku hanya pernah mempraktekannya dengan adik sepupuku saja."

"Tapi ini keren." Sakura memandang Zoro sebelum mengambil tasnya. "Ace senpai sepertinya sudah datang. Aku pergi dulu, Zoro-kun."

Sakura buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Ditinggalkan sendirian membuatnya tidak nyaman. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan pulang ke rumahnya.

Namun, baru saja dia bangkit dan meregangkan tubuhnya, Ponselnya bergetar. Mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya.

"Robin?"

.

.

 _"Aku akan membunuhmu!"_

 _"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku, Akami!"_

Sakura begitu serius menatap film yang diputar dihadapannya. Ace duduk di sampingnya dengan tenang dan mengikuti adegan demi adegan yang sedang diputar.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan tangannya di genggam oleh seseorang. Matanya melirik tangan Ace yang menggenggam tangannya. Tangan milik Ace begitu besar dan terasa hangat diantara AC bioskop yang dingin.

Ace yakin, dia akan mengungkapkan semua perasaannya hari ini.

.

"Aku sedih sekali." Sakura mengusap sudut matanya. "Filmnya benar-benar menyentuh hatiku."

"Hahaha.. kau ini." Ace mengacak rambut Sakura. "Mau es krim? Aku yang traktir."

"Benarkah? Yosha!" Sakura menarik tangan Ace. "Ayo senpai, kita beli es krim!"

Ace membenahi topinya dan tersenyum ketika Sakura menarik tangannya. Mereka masuk ke sebuah cafe dan Sakura memesan es krim untuk mereka berdua.

"Kamu cantik sekali dengan rambutmu itu." Ace menopangkan dagunya.

"Benarkah? Aku jadi tersanjung." Sakura memegang pipinya.

"Oh ya, Sakura." Ace memegang tangannya. "Kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

.

.

Zoro membenahi jaketnya sebelum masuk ke dalam sebuah cafe. Matanya menjelajah sebelum melihat sosok yang dicarinya. Nico Robin duduk dengan santai sembari mengaduk-aduk minumannya.

"Robin? Ada apa?" Zoro duduk dihadapannya. "Apa ada masalah?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Mengangkat satu alisnya, Zoro menatap Robin dan membuat wanita itu sedikit gugup.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Zoro. Apa kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

Zoro sudah tidak terkejut dengan pernyataan cinta yang diungkapkan Robin. Sakura mencoba mencomblangkannya dan dia tahu jika Robin memang menyukainya. Jadi, dia akan mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya.

"Maaf Robin, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Jadi, kamu sudah menemukan jawabannya? Atas pertanyaanku sewaktu kita di kedai ramen?" tanya Robin. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu jika kamu pasti menyayangi Sakura."

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya, Robin."

"Kapan kamu akan mengungkapkannya?"

"Secepatnya." Zoro mengusap tangannya. "Dingin sekali."

"Apa kamu ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya Robin.

"Tidak. Aku akan pulang."

Zoro bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang sekelilingnya.

"Cepatlah pulang, diluar dingin sekali."

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, Zoro."

Pemuda berambut hijau itu meninggalkannya seorang diri di dalam cafe. Hatinya hancur. Meski dia sudah tahu, jika tidak ada tempat untuknya di hati Zoro, tetapi dia tetap mengungkapkannya. Dan sekarang dia merasa lega karena bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Matanya terus mengikuti punggung Zoro yang berjalan menjauh dan naik keatas motornya. Ponselnya bergetar dan menyala, membuat perhatiannya tertuju pada ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi, senpai?"

" _Bagaimana, Robin? Apa Zoro menerima perasaanmu?"_

"Tidak. Bagaimana denganmu, Ace senpai?"

 _Terdengar suara tawa di seberang telepon._

" _Kau pasti tahu jawabannya, Robin."_

Robin tersenyum hangat.

"Kisah cinta kita tidak beruntung, ne, senpai."

.

.

.

Zoro memandang kediaman Haruno yang ada dihadapannya. Dia bisa melihat siluet Sakura yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya dan membaca sesuatu. Satu alisnya terangkat, bukankah Sakura sedang ada kencan? Kenapa sekarang gadis itu ada di kamarnya?

Rasa penasaran menghinggapi hatinya. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk memanjat pohon sebelum mengetuk jendela kamar teman semasa kecilnya itu. Sakura bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan membuka jendela kamarnya.

"Zoro-kun?"

"Yo."

Sakura membiarkan Zoro masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di ranjangnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Zoro-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin kesini saja, aku sendirian di rumah dan aku kesepian."

"Oh."

"Bagaimana dengan kencanmu?" Zoro merebahkan dirinya di ranjang milik Sakura.

Gadis bermata emerald itu sudah terbiasa dengan sikap teman semasa kecilnya yang seenaknya sendiri itu. Zoro sudah menganggap kamarnya seperti kamarnya sendiri. Pemuda itu bebas tidur di tempat tidurnya atau yang lainnya.

"Tidak ada yang spesial." Sakura duduk di samping Zoro.

"Tidak ada?" Zoro memiringkan badannya menghadap Sakura. "Aku tadi bertemu Robin."

"Benarkah?" Sakura terlihat antusias. "Apa dia mengungkapkan perasaannya?"

"Iya."

"Kamu menerimanya?"

"Tidak."

"Hah?" Sakura menatap Zoro dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Kenapa kamu tidak menerimanya?"

"Kenapa? Karena aku tidak menyukainya."

Zoro merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Berhentilah bertindak bodoh seperti itu, Sakura," ucap Zoro. "Aku tidak menyukai Zoro."

"Lalu? Siapa orang yang kamu sukai?"

"Kamu."

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Sakura mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Zoro.

"Apa?"

"Apa perkataanku belum jelas? Perlukah aku mengulanginya?" Zoro mengangkat dagu Sakura. "Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura terkejut menerima semua pernyataan cinta dan juga ciuman yang didaratkan Zoro di bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku lupa mengikat rambutku. Hehehe.."

"Dasar kau itu."

Nami dan Sanji yang sedang mengobrol memandang kearah pasangan yang sedang hangat di mabuk cinta itu. Tidak jauh dari mereka, Zoro duduk di samping Sakura yang sedang menunjukan cengirannya.

Mereka semua gempar ketika Zoro dan Sakura datang dengan bergandengan tangan pagi ini. Seketika gosip jika Sakura dan Zoro berpacaran langsung menyebar dengan luas. Mereka sudah tidak malu lai untuk menebar kemesraan.

Sedangkan Robin sudah merelakan perasaannya. Dia sudah merelakan semuanya dan tersenyum ketika melihat keduanya bersama, begitu pula dengan Ace.

"Sini, berikan padaku ikat rambutmu."

Sakura tersenyum ketika Zoro menguncir rambutnya seperti ekor kuda dengan rapi. Ada alasan kenapa dia jarang mengikat rambutnya, karena dia menyukai saat-saat dimana Zoro mengikatkan rambutnya.

"Terima kasih, Zoro-kun."

Zoro merasakan pipinya merona merah. Dia menyukai senyuman yang ditunjukan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Aa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **Entah kenapa lagi pengen bikin Sakura sama Zoro sih.. :3 keren aja pas pertama kali liat Zoro, langsung jatuh cinta wkwkwkwkw..**

 **Dan akhirnya, terbentuklah fict nista seperti ini :3**

 **Sekian cuapcuap aneh dari Saku. Sampai ketemu di cerita lainnya.**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
